Various conversion kits and stands for portable band saws are known, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,525; U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,666; U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,887; U.S. Design 522,828; and U.S. Published Application No. 2002/0040530 A1. While these devices appear suitable for their intended purpose, the devices remain difficult and costly to manufacture, while being inconvenient to setup and operate in a construction work environment. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a portable band saw stand, or conversion kit, that was easy to manufacture. It would be desirable to provide a portable band saw stand, or conversion kit, that was cost effective to manufacture. It would be desirable to provide a portable band saw stand, or conversion kit, that was easy to setup in a construction work environment. It would be desirable to provide a portable band saw stand, or conversion kit, that was easy to operate in a construction environment. It would be desirable to provide a combination portable band saw and stand kit that can be used separately or assembled together for greater flexibility in a construction environment. It would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method suitable for use in a construction environment to reduce repetitive motion work related injuries, such as carpel tunnel syndrome.